Strangers in Hogwarts
by The Five Hyper Anime-Girls
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron were about to start their 5th year at Hogwarts. But some new students were going to give them a little fun......
1. Chapter 1.1 End of Summer

Strangers in Hogwarts

Chapter 1.1 End of Summer

(Author's note: This chapter happens at the same time as chapter 1.2) 

The boring, horrible summer with the Dursleys was finally over. Today's the 1st September, which mean a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would soon begin. Harry was really looking forward for this. On that early morning, he went to the King's Cross Station to meet up his friends: Ron Weasley (with his twin brother George & Fred, plus little and only sister Ginny) and Hermione Granger. But before they could go through the invisible wall between platform 9 and 10, they heard someone was trying to talk to them. In other word, the 'someone' was trying to ask for direction.  
  
"Excuse me, do you guys know where's Platform 9 3/4?" The speaker (which speaks with a heavy American accent) was a girl who was carrying a trunk that was as heavy as theirs. She has long reddish-brown hair, which tied into a long ponytail. She has violet eyes. On her shoulder, a beautiful eagle owl was standing there, staring at Harry's owl, Hedwig.   
  
"Just walk through this wall then you can see it." Said Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. "Are you a first year?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm new to Hogwarts but I attended another witchcraft school before. I've just arrived Britain last night," she looked around worriedly, "I suppose to meet up my friends......"  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me you get lost again!" Two other girls appeared from the crowd. One of them was a quite tall, with short black hair and brown eye. The other one was a bit shorter than Hermione. She has dark blue hair and hazel eyes. Both of them were carrying a cage with a barn owl and a snowy owl.  
  
"I know I'm directionless. So what?" The girl frowned. "Better not follow you two. First you're lack of the sense of punctuality and not as reliable as some students from Hogwarts."  
  
"I think we better go now. Or we'll fail to catch the train." All of them agreed with Hermione's words and dashed towards the wall, then ran onto the train.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you guys?" They shook their heads, and then she sat next to Ginny. "The name is Jacqueline Criado. Jackie will be fine."  
  
"There you are! You little brat!" The other girls they met earlier appeared again. And Jackie shot a "don't-call-me-a-brat-or-you'll-sorry" glare to the taller girl. "I think you are the ones who disappeared, aren't you? Oh, right. That's Ivy Primton." She pointed to the shorthaired girl. "That's Clara Lee." She pointed to the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Actually, what do you mean 'sort of a first year'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the 'International Students Exchange Program'?" They shook their heads as Ivy asked them. "Well, that's a special program organized by the Asia Ministry of Magic. We're the students who are chose to study in Hogwarts for 3 years. We've studied for 4 years in our former school, Belilios Witchcraft School. Have ever heard this school?" Jackie explained.  
  
"I think we've forgotten something," Clara said suddenly, "we don't know your name yet!"  
  
"Eh......I'm Ron Weasley. There are my brothers, George and Fred. And my sister Ginny."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Jackie shook their hands. "And you're......" the three girls looked at Harry.  
  
"Do you mean you haven't heard of Harry Potter before?" Ron gasped.  
  
"Only the name. And studied a little about him in the History of Magic." Jackie said casually, "he's the one who survived the attack from V-guy, isn't he?"  
  
"Aren't you surprise?" Ron thought: these girls are strange.  
  
"No and why we should? And I see someone's not comfortable with this." Ivy's words mean Harry, who kept staring the floor. "Why don't we change the subject?"  
  
And they did change the subject to a 'more comfortable' one. And talked about their family instead.  
  
"I must say; my lineage could be the strangest one that I've known so far." Jackie chuckled. "My father was a half American as well as a half British. Mother was a pure Chinese, but she's half muggle. And I've lived in California for five years."  
  
"That explained the heavy American accent." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"I am a muggle-born but Clara is a pure-blood. So people often said we're having 'extreme case'." Ivy said. "That means: Jackie was right in the middle!" They all laughed. "Don't laugh yet. Do you know how do we know each other? On the second week of our first year, I...well...stole Jackie's History essay. She chased me all around the school and went into a classroom. And blew it up somehow."  
  
"So..." Harry showed his interest.  
  
"That's the classroom where I'm having self-study." Clara smiled at the memory. "Then we all got a detention about this."  
  
Just then, the Hogwarts Express stopped, indicated they've arrived the destination. Once they left the train, Jackie started to hide behind Ivy's back.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked so pale!" Hermione looked at Jackie's pale and sweating face.   
  
"Er...Is that......yours?" She asked with a trembling voice.  
  
"Of course! You didn't notice it on the train?" Hermione picked Crookshanks the cat right in front of Jackie's face.  
  
"Don't......DON'T PUT IT IN FRONT OF ME! GET IT AWAY!"  
  
"With this sudden outburst, Hermione dropped her cat and backed away. Crookshanks landed swiftly onto the ground and sniffed Jackie's robe.  
  
"Getitaway! Getitaway!! Getitaway!!! Getitaway!!!!" She screamed helplessly.  
  
"Sorry for this." Clara picked up the cat and handed it back to Hermione. "Jackie has an extreme fear of cats. So don't put them anywhere near her."  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" All our favorite wizards and witch turned around, and found their friend Hagrid the gamekeeper was shouting over the crowd.  
  
"Our letters said we'll follow the first year." Ivy said. "See ya later!" She, Clara and Jackie (who still hanging onto Ivy's robe) walked away.  
  


Please go on & read Ch. 1.2!


	2. Chapter 1.2 School will soon Begin

Strangers in Hogwarts

Chapter 1.2 School will soon Begin

(Author's note: This chapter happens at the same time as chapter 1.1)

In the London Airport....... 

"What a dizzy ride! That's why I never like traveling." 

"But now we're in London! Don't you feel any excitement, Umi-chan?" 

"Have you been tired in your life? Hikaru......" 

"Well, Hikaru-san, Umi-san, did you see Kudo-san and Mouri-san? We suppose to arrive at King's Cross Station before 11:00 am......." 

"We still have one more hour to go...Ah! There they come!" 

The conversation above was between three girls: the short, cute redhead was Hikaru Shidou. She's very hyper and has a never-use-up energy. 

And Umi Ryuuzaki was standing next to Hikaru. She looked like a model: very tall, slim and a long, sapphire hair. She seemed to be an elegant lady, but actually, she's quite bitchy. 

Last, but not least, the always-polite Fuu Hououji. Her short, blond hair suited her perfectly, despite her all-too-big glasses. 

Well, it's time to get back to our story. 

Hikaru waved at two running figures. They're first identified to be two young and tall people, then a man plus a woman, at last, the "Kudo" and "Mouri" that the girls were talking about. 

"Sorry guys, there's too many people quelling up. It took a lot of time in order to pay." The young man held a map. "Let see...the King's Cross Station......we can catch a bus and reach there in about 30 minutes. Better get going now." He said and got his luggage. 

"Aren't you supposed to meet the people from the Ministry of Magic here?" Hikaru asked. 

"Yep. But I don't think Ran could get to Hogwarts there herself. I have to escort her safety to the Hogwarts Express or else I'll be slaughtered by her father......" 

"Shinichi! That isn't some kind of jokes that you can laugh about!" The young woman who had been addressed as Ran by the young man (who probably called Shinichi) shouted angrily. "And do you just connote I'm not good at direction?!" 

"Hey!" 

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu watched the couple argue, speechless. The trio had known them long enough to know it they didn't stop them soon, they would be late for the train for sure. 

"Eh...Kudo-san, Mouri-san, I afraid that we may be late if we don't go..." 

The two stopped their "fun love game" (as Umi put it) and looked at the speaker, "you're right, Fuu." Ran blushed a bit and Shinichi scratched the back of his head. 

"Okay, since our famous lovebirds had quiet down, let's go!" Umi teased them playfully and walked away from them, leaving a confused Hikaru, a sweat-dropping Fuu, the blushing Ran and Shinichi behind. 

The bus trip to the King's Cross Station was quite peaceful. No irritating teasing, no noisy arguing. Also, they managed to arrive at Platform 9 3/4 15minutes before the train leave. 

"Mission completed!" Shinichi joked as he saw Umi and Ran hanged out of the window. "Be careful, and remember to send your letter. I don't want to get a howler from your parents." 

"Alright, alright! Go back now, Mister member-of-Magical-Law-Enforcement-Squad!" Ran pinched him, and they heard a noise, then the train moved. 

Ten minutes later...... 

Umi looked at Ran, who keeps stared out of the window since the train left the station, and lost in thought. She looked the older girl's daydreaming look, and decided to play (tricks). "Ran, do you hear me?" 

Ran didn't move a bit. Then Umi scanned the carriage, discovered that there's no other people besides them. She winked at Hikaru and Fuu. They nodded as they took her silent massage: cover your ears unless you want a headache. 

"RAN! ANYBODY HOME?!" Umi screamed at top of her lungs. 

Ran jumped to the ceiling and make a hole......Sorry, I'm joking. ^_ 

After Umi's horrible yelling, Ran turned to face her as nothing big had happened, smiling and asked, "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing! I just want to 'wake' you up from your dream-world." Umi gave her the trademark sly grin, "mind telling me what you're dreaming about?" 

Ran's face redden in a second, "nothing......" But since her red face had betrayed her, our gossip-loving Umi would not be satisfied by this lie, "Really?" She sighed, "I thought you're thinking about 'him'..." 

"Who said I'm thinking about Shinichi!" Ran blushed. Her face was almost as red as Hikaru's hair. 

"I haven't mentioned his name, have I?" Umi's grin became wider. "Actually, what's your relationship with him?" 

Ran felt her heart skipped a beat and started to giggle nervously. Just then four kids appeared from another carriage--3 girls and 1 boy to be exact. One of them has short, brown hair, with green eyes like Fuu. The other two girls had long black hair. But one of them had tied her hair into a Sailormoon style; one of them just let her flow freely, she's holding something like a muggle video camera. The only boy in the gang had dark brown hair; his face was blushing furiously. 

The brown-hair girl was delighted when she saw someone she knew besides those who're next to her, and ran to meet her, "Ran-neechan!" 

Ran 'escaped' from Umi's 'trial' and smiled at the girl, "Sakura? What's the last time I saw you?" 

"Ran-san, she's you friend?" Hikaru stopped her chat with Fuu, and looked at the girl. 

"Her brother and I were in the school's Karate team when we're in Junior High. And she's Sakura Kinomoto." 

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said in a cheerful voice. "These are my classmates before we decided to study in Hogwarts. She's Tomoyo Daidouji." The girl with a Video Camera bowed. "Li Syaoran, " then she pointed at the brown hair boy, "and Li Meiling," lastly, the Usagi-look-alike girl. 

Ran introduced Hikaru, Umi and Fuu to them, and knew that they're first years at Hogwarts. They chatted until the train arrived at the platform. Lucky for Ran, Umi didn't talk about the 'relationship problem since Sakura and her friends' arrival. Because she didn't want any people found out Shinichi Kudo is her fiancé.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's note from Jackie:**

My neck was soooo sore! A crossover really took time to write.  
Anyway, a chapter is a chapter, Yaaaaaaaayyy!!!!!!  
Some of my dear pre-readers asked why I put the last sentence.  
Because of a certain noisy and bitchy and violent pre-reader had forced me to do so...  
(Glared at Carman who's reading _Strangers in Hogwarts_, ch. 2) 

So, that's all for now, please send us comments! Bye~~


End file.
